Don't Leave Me
by FallenHero6738
Summary: Team RWBY uncovers a secret that Weiss has been hiding and have their fears confirmed when they check on Weiss. Rated M for adult themes. Do not read if you are sensitive to suicide.


**Hey there everyone. I apologise for such a long wait since I have uploaded anything, but to be honest with you everything in my life just became a massive mess. In college the girlfriend I had left me and didn't care about what it did to me, most of the friends I had at the time decided to leave me and my roommate I had back stabbed me. After all of this happened I tried to take my own life and failed. I have been working on getting better but I admit it has been a struggle. This story is to help show everyone what suicide can do to the ones you love and who love you. If you or someone you know is having suicidal thoughts or tendencies please call the Nation Suicide Prevention Hotline at 1-800-273-8255. Please get help before it's too late. Disclaimer: I do not own anything from RWBY all of the characters, settings, and ideas belong to who they rightfully belong to.**

_RWBY: Don't Leave Me._

Ruby Rose, the scythe-wielding, energetic, kind-hearted, and loving Huntress of the world renowned Beacon Academy was having a regular day. Being the team leader of the famous team RWBY came with a very in depth, busy, routine that called for the most will power Ruby could summon within herself; and her first task for the day: getting her team out of bed and ready for class. Ever since Weiss had melted her whistle with fire dust she had to resort to more…guerilla tactics.

"Yang! Get your butt out of bed, we have class!" Ruby hollered no less than one inch away from Yang's ear. Yang groaned and threw a sluggish punch Ruby's way; which she easily dodged.

"You too, Blake," Ruby said as she knelt down to Blake's bed.

"I heard, I'm up," Blake said as she forced herself to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes. Proud of accomplishing two-thirds of her mission Ruby walked over to Weiss' bed to see that she hadn't even twiched, even with all of Ruby's yelling.

"Weiss~" Ruby cooed in her ear.

"Hmph," Weiss groaned in her sleep and rolled over to face away from Ruby.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way, do ya?" Ruby whispered to herself with a grin spreading from ear to ear. In an instant she tackled Weiss and began tickling her for everything she was worth. It took no less than a second for Weiss to bolt upright and try to fight back her laughter and fight Ruby off of her.

"I'm up! I'm up!" She said between laughs and gulps of air. "Why must you always tickle me? We're not kids," Weiss scolded with her hands on her hips.

"Well it woke you up didn't it?" Ruby asked with a smirk she couldn't hold back.

"You're such a dolt, Ruby. But you are right, I'm up now," Weiss said as she got up to her feet and stretched. When Weiss saw that Blake and Yang where still in their beds a grin formed on her lips. "But," She cooed in Ruby's ear which brought a blush to the scythe-wielders cheeks. "You forgot one important detail,"

"Oh?" Ruby inquired. Genuinely curious as to what she could have forgotten. She figured waking someone up was pretty simple.

"Well, you forgot that since our bunk is closer to the restroom, I call first shower!" She called out as she bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, shortly afterwards the shower could be heard running.

"Weiss!" Ruby called after her. "No fair," She said with a pout.

"She better not take too long. This hair requires tender care, which requires time!" Yang said as she held a small handful of her long blonde hair.

"You're not any better, Yang," Blake began. "Last I remember we were late last time because you took so long brushing your hair,"

"Well hey what can I say? Gotta keep you around somehow, Kitty Cat," Yang said to Blake with a smirk. Blake's eyes shot wide open and her face changed from it's pale complexion to a red hue.

"Gross, Yang!" Ruby complained. Yang only laughed to herself as she began her morning routine of stretches, making sure to give Blake a good view from time to time. Blake tried to ignore it but peeked over the top edge of her book from time to time after her willpower faded. Ruby simply drummed her fingers at the desk beside her and Weiss' bunk. She certainly was taking a long time in there.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked as she knocked on the restroom door. "You okay in there?" After a few moments of silence she knocked again to receive no answer. Ruby simply shrugged and returned to her seat at the desk.

"Alright, enough of this!" Yang said as she walked to the door.

"Yang, what're you doing?" Ruby asked she turned away from the window to face her sister.

"Open up, Ice Queen!" Yang yelled as she kicked the door open. When the door opened Yang's hands shot up to cover her mouth as an audible gasp was heard. "Oh my God, Weiss!" She cried as tears flew to her eyes.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Ruby shot up from her chair and ran to the restroom. She could hear her heartbeat as it seemed like years for her to make the small trek to the restroom. Ruby ran past passed Yang so see her worst fears come alive. Weiss sat in the tub with warm water of the shower raining over her. Her nightgown lay abandoned on the ground but on top of it was a bloodied razor. Her usual pale face was comparable to that of a ghosts as she lay unmoving in the tub.

"_WEISS!" _Ruby cried out as she ran to Weiss' side. Ruby gently shook her by the shoulders and watched as Weiss' head fell limp to the side.

"Weiss?" Ruby's voice was hardly even a whisper as she hoped, pleaded, and NEEDED Weiss to answer her. Unknown to her, Blake and Yang were behind her with tears streaming down their faces as the cruel fate before them came to light. Ruby refused to accept it. There was no way this could happen. Everything would be okay, it had to. Weiss would open her eyes and Ruby would do anything, and everything she could to help her.

"Ruby," Yang said as she placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"No," Ruby whispered as her own tears now fell free down her face.

"I'm so sorry Ruby. But she's-" Yang started before Ruby interrupted her.

"No she's not! Weiss open your eyes! Please, please, please…" Ruby said as she began sobbing hysterically. Ruby flew to Yang and began to stain Yang's nightshirt with her tears and mucus. "Why would she do this?" Ruby asked no one in particular as Yang stroked her hair and let loose her own tears.

"Guys?" Blake spoke from the side as she held a note. Ruby took it and tried to hold it with her shaking, wet hands.

_Dear Blake, Yang, and Ruby. _Ruby read the note allowed.

_I am truly sorry for this but lately I have been finding myself stuck. Each day feels the same, day after day. My father continues to rule my life and I apologise for not saying so sooner but he has arranged for me to be married away to an heir of another company. I refuse to be his puppet even further and become the whore of some random nobody who I haven't even seen in person, much less know his name. This was the only solution I found to be free of my father's grasp. I will miss all of you and again, I am truly sorry for this. I regret that I may not have been the most open to you, or nice, or caring or really, a lot of things. But I was always your friend, and your teammate. Ruby I am sorry I never told you this myself but ever since we met. I found myself falling in love with you, and at the time of writing this, my love for you was so strong that it hurt. I couldn't bear to have to be taken away from you by my father. And so, by doing this I hope that I have saved you from that fate. I will miss you all. And Ruby, I love you, I always have and I always will._

_Sincerely, Weiss Schnee._

Ruby's sobs only became more and more hysterical as the note fell from her hands and she struggled to stand. Yang grabbed her before she fell and held Ruby's head to her chest.

'_She loved me?' _Ruby thought. _'Then when why didn't she give me a chance to help her, I would've done anything to save her from HIM'_ Ruby now spat at the idea of Weiss' father forcing his own daughter to this fate. _'I never had a chance to tell her that I loved her too…'_

"I love her," Ruby whispered to Yang's breast. "I love her so much…" Ruby said as she began screaming sobs into Yang's chest. Everything hurt, her chest, her head, her eyes, her heart. Ruby sobbed until she eventually cried herself to sleep. The last she thought before sleep finally took her was that Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Huntress of Beacon, her partner, her teammate, and the love of her life is now gone forever.

**I do apologise for the tone of this story but suicide is something that I myself have experienced many times within my life. Everyone I know who has attempted it is alive and well so please do not worry; but the effects of what happened still exist within me and haunts me to this day. I plead you, if you or someone you know is having thoughts of suicide please get help. It's not too late.**


End file.
